AKAFURI NO PAPEPO
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Drabble AkaFuri yang tidak memiliki konflik berat kecuali masalah inner di tokoh utama sendiri. Dimulai dari Cium Tangan - Pochi - Iklan.
1. Cium Tangan

↗ **Anne Garbo**

→ **Cium Tangan**

 **Disclaimer :** **Kuroko no Basuke** milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Selama pengalamannya mengajar di sekolah dasar Teiko, Furihata Kouki mengadakan penelitian kecil-kecilan mengenai kebiasaan anak-anak yang makin lama makin aneh saja. Misal kebiasaan mencium tangan. Tiap kali membubarkan kelas, di sekolah ini dibiasakan untuk mencium tangan gurunya, untuk mengajarkan sopan santun kepada orang yang lebih tua.

Awal-awal anak-anak itu mencium tangan dengan benar. Hidung dan bibir mereka sekilas menyentuh punggung tangan Furihata. Kemudian makin lama, anak-anak itu memindahan salam cium tangan itu ke pipi. Entah mendapat teladan dari mana itu. Mulanya satu, kemudian yang lain mengikuti. Ada lagi yang memberilan salam cium tangan yang diletakkan di puncak kepala. Furihata geleng-geleng melihat mereka.

Tapi diantara semua perubahan kebiasaan aneh anak-anak dalam cium tangan, ada satu anak yang paling membuat Furihata geleng-geleng.

Anak kelas enam berambut merah itu menghampirinya kemudian mengambil tangan kanannya. Dikecupnya punggung tangan yang dua kali lebih besar dari tangannya itu dalam kecupan lembut namun dalam. Lama hingga tidak mungkin dilepaskan kalau belum memasuki hitungan ke-5. Lalu diakhiri dengan suara decakan "Muach" keras-keras.

"Saya mohon pamit wahai putri kebijaksanaan yang kucintai. Janganlah merasa kesepian karena kakanda akan kembali esok pagi-pagi sekali," ucap anak bernama Akashi Seijuuro dengan memamerkan senyum yang – Ya Tuhan, senyum itu tidak sesuai dengan usianya.

Furihata terpaku di tempat. Dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan tingkah anak yang satu ini. Mau berapa kalipun hal ini terulang di tiap siang harinya. Ada saja kata-kata aneh yang anak itu ucapkan. Kali ini Furihata berpikir keras darimana anak itu mengutip kalimat tadi.


	2. Pochi

↗ **Anne Garbo**

→ **Pochi**

 **Disclaimer :** **Kuroko no Basuke** milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Setelah berkunjung dari rumah teman semasa SMP-nya, Seijuuro memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju halte bis untuk nantinya dia akan pergi menggunakan taksi. Setelah melewati tikungan, Seijuuro melihat ada seorang anak kecil, mungkin usianya 5 tahun berjalan sendiri di jalan yang sepi.

Seijuuro menengok kanan dan kiri dan tidak ada tanda-tanda orang dewasa selain dirinya di tempat itu. Merasa khawatir, Seijuuro mendekati anak kecil itu yang tanpa takut berjalan seorang diri sambil mendendangkan lagu – yang sepertinya sebuah _opening_ dari kartun minggu pagi.

"Err… halo.." sapa Seijuuro ragu-ragu.

Anak kecil itu berhenti dan menengok ke arahnya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas karena tubuh Seijuuro tinggi menjulang dari sudut pandangnya.

"Adik kecil," Seijuuro berjongkok. "mau kemana? Kenapa kamu sendirian saja?"

Anak itu dengan polos menjawab, "Kouki mau beli Pochi!"

"Pochi?" tanya Seijuuro lagi. Benda macam apa itu?

Kouki mengangguk dua kali membuat pipi tembam itu terlihat seperti membal. "Kouki dan onii-chan shelalu beli Pochi di komini!"

'Apa komini itu adalah kombini?' pikir Seijuuro.

"Jadi Kouki-kun mau beli Pochi di kombini?" Kouki mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa sendiri?"

Anak kecil berambut brunet itu mengenggam kuat-kuat celana selututnya, wajahnya tertunduk sedih. "Kan.. kan Kouki biasha pergi shama onii-chan. Kan, tapi kan onii-chan shakit. Trush kan Kouki kan mau beliin onii-chan Pochi. Onii-chan bisha shembuh kalau ada Pochi!"

Seijuuro mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap-usap rambut anak kecil itu. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa anak sekecil ini bisa kabur dari rumah dan tidak ada satupun orang tuanya yang tau.

"Kouki-kun, mau kakak temani ke kombini? Kebetulan kakak juga mau beli Pochi."

Kouki menimbang sebentar, lalu menggeleng. "Kata mama, Kouki tidak boleh shama orang ashing."

Seijuuro bediri kemudian membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat. "Nama saya Akashi Sejuuro. Salam kenal."

Anak kecil bernama Kouki itu pun mengikuti. "Shaya Purihata Kouki. Shalam kenal."

Seijuuro tersenyum dan kembali berjongkok. "Nah, kita kan sudah saling mengenal yang artinya kakak bukan orang asing lagi bagi Kouki-kun. Jadi kita bisa pergi ke kombini bersama-sama?" ajak Seijuuro. Baru Kouki mau membuka mulut, Seijuuro menambahkan, "Kakak akan belikan Pochi yang banyak untuk Kouki-kun. Sebanyak yang kamu mau."

Mata Kouki berbinar kemudian mengangguk antusias. Kemudian ia mengambil tangan Seijuuro dan ditariknya untuk segera berjalan.

Kouki kecil kembali menyanyikan lagu anak-anak sambil berjalan. Tangannya terayun-ayun depan belakang berjalan seolah tanpa beban. Coba saja yang menemukan anak ini bukan Seijuuro. Mungkin bisa saja dia diculik atau ah.. Seijuuro tidak bisa membayangkan.

"Kouki-kun, Pochi itu seperti apa?"

"Pochi itu.. panjaaang trush Kouki paling shuka yang sheterrrawberrrry!"

Seijuuro menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha tidak tertawa mendengar anak ini menggunakan kata 'r' terlau banyak.

Saat mendekati kombini, Seijuuro dapat melihat seorang wanita yang celinguk sana-sini di depan pintu kaca tersebut. Seijuuro menduga bahwa wanita itu adalah ibu dari anak ini. Benar saja, saat mereka mendekat, Kouki berteriak, "Mama!" lalu melepaskan tangan Seijuuro kemudian berlari.

Wanita itu segera memeluk Kouki. Wajah cemasnya seketika lumer menjadi kelegaan. Dalam pelukan wanita itu, Kouki bercerita sekedarnya – karena tentu saja dia belum bisa menarasikan dengan baik – perjalanan dia menuju kombini.

Wanita itu tak hentinya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Seijuuro dan Seijuuro kembali mengingatkan agar lain kali kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi.

Merasa sudah tidak ada urusan lagi disana dan memutuskan untuk pergi, Seijuuro merasakan tarikan di celananya. Ia melihat ke bawah, ke seorang anak berumur lima tahun yang mengulurkan kedua tangan ke arahnya sambil memiringkan wajah. "Pochi?" ucap anak itu.

Seijuuro diam kemudian menjongkok. "Ya?" tanyanya.

"Pochi Kouki mana? Katanya mau kashih Kouki banyaaak Pochi!"

Seijuuro terkekeh. Kemudian mengambil tangan Kouki dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam, Seijuuro baru tau bahwa Pochi-Pochi yang Kouki ributkan selama ini adalah snack Pocky. Dan sesuai janji, ia membelikan Kouki sebanyak sepuluh. Karena dalam pikiran anak-anak Kouki, angka terbanyak dalam hitungannya adalah sepuluh.

"Kouki-kun mau berapa banyak?"

"Shepuluh!" jawab Kouki cepat sambil menaikkan kedua tangannya. Kesepuluh-sepuluh jarinya diacungkan ke atas.

"Tidak sebelas?" ledek Seijuuro. Mengangkat kedua jadi telunjuk seperti angka sebelas.

Kouki menggeleng diangkatnya lebih tinggi kedua tangannya. "Shepuluh!"

→ **FIN**

Sei nya itu OOC bener ya. Aku sih ngebayanginnya Oreshi. Yah.. pokoknya disini Sei udah cocok banget dah jadi bapak. Nikahi Kouki sanaaahh! Tapi bukan Kouki yang ini! terlalu muda!

Trus aku buat Kouki cadel S. gak ada maksud sih, cuma ngerasa lucu aja anak kecil cadel S.


	3. Iklan

↗ **Anne Garbo**

→ **Iklan**

 **Disclaimer :** **Kuroko no Basuke** milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Yes, Furihata Kouki kecil gemar menonton tivi. Akhir-akhir ini hal yang ia lakukan setelah pulang dari TK adalah berlari ke ruang tivi, menyambar remot, kemudian menyetel apa saja yang sekiranya paling ramai.

Karena kebiasaan ini, ada banyak adegan-adegan di tivi yang Kouki contoh. Ibunya sampai geleng-geleng saat mendengar kata-kata sulit secara polos keluar begitu saja dari mulut anaknya. Misal seperti ini.

Di saat nyonya Furihata sedang menyeduh teh di dapur, si kecil Kouki yang sedang asik bermain di ruang sebelah pun menghampirinya begitu mencium bau harum teh dari arah dapur.

"Mamah.. mamah.. itu teh?"

"Iya. Kouki mau?"

Kouki menggeleng. "Mamah, mamah gak boleh minum teh. Kashian itu ulatnya," jelas Kouki. Wajahnya cemberut dengan pipi menggembung. "Udah pucuk pucuk tapi diambil mamah!" lanjutnya sambil kedua tangan diletakkan di atas kepala kemudian loncat-loncat saat mengucapkan kata 'pucuk'.

Ada juga di suatu hari saat kakaknya, Naoki tidak sengaja jatuh dari tangga. Bukan jatuh yang terlalu parah dan sampai bergulig-guling. Hanya terlewat satu anak tangga sehingga tubuhnya ambruk langsung ke dasar tangga – yang hanya menyisakan dua anak tangga lagi.

Mendengar suara ribut itu, Kouki yang tadinya sedang duduk di ruang tivi menengok ke belakang. Melihat kakaknya yang sudah tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan tangan memegang kepala. Anak terkecil dalam keluarga itu segera berlari menuju kakaknya. Sambil menangis, ia memeluk erat sosok yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kakaaaaaakk!" teriaknya di sela tangis.

Naoki yang tadinya sibuk mengusap kepalanya yang benjol kini malah mengsusap-usap kepala Kouki untuk menenangkan adik satu-satunya itu.

Kouki mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat wajah Naoki dengan wajah bersimbah air mata. "Kakak.. kakak gak apa-apa? Kakak mashih ingat Kouki kan? Kakak gak amnyeshia kan?"

Naoki diam. Amnyeshia? Bahasa baru apalagi itu?

Melihat Naoki yang tiba-tiba diam, tangisan Kouki mengeras. "Mamaaaaaaaaa... Kakak amnyeshia! Amnyeshia!"

Usut punya usut, ternyata amnyeshia yang disebutkan Kouki adalah 'amnesia'.

→ **Iklan**

Akashi Seijuuro sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka kerja kelompok. Bukan karena dia sombong. Eh, mungkin sedikit. Tidak, agak banyak. Tapi dia malas dibuat repot oleh anak-anak kecil yang kerjaannya terus bermain sehingga tidak fokus dalam pekerjaan mereka.

Memang dalam hal seperti ini terkadang Seijuuro lupa kalau dia masih bocah kelas 6 SD. Gayanya sok tua. Dalam ngegombalin gurunya pake taktik jadul pula.

Karena Seijuuro merasa tua, maka dari itu dengan sok tua pula ia hari ini sepulang dari kerja kelompok di rumah temannya, ia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Dalam hati menyombongkan diri bahwa hal yang namanya jalan sendiri alias _ngangkot_ alias tidak dijemput supir adalah hal remeh yang seperti debu di ujung kukunya. Tinggal sentil, lalu mental. 'Tuing!'

Siang hari itu terik. Seijuuro sudah berjalan entah sudah berapa meter. Ia sedikit-sedikit ingat belokan-belokan yang ia lalui saat menuju rumah teman sekelasnya tadi. Tapi ia tidak memperhitungkan jarak, rupanya. Apa kakinya masih terlalu pendek hingga untuk mencapai belokan berikutnya saja tidak sampai-sampai? Seijuuro membatin untuk banyak-banyak minum susu setelah ini.

Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di depan kombini. Pintu yang terbuka karena ada orang keluar dari dalamnya itu meniupkan angin sejuk rasa kamper jeruk. Seijuuro diam sejenak. Melirik ke dalam. Mungkin bisa membeli susu atau mungkin sekedar menumpang mendinginkan diri di bawah AC.

Tapi bocak sok dewasa ini menggeleng. Merasa harga dirinya akan terlukai jika dia menyerah kalau hanya sampai sini sudah tergoda _ngadem_ di bawah AC. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak panggil supir untuk jemput saja sekalian.

Ia menggeleng. Kemudian terus melangkah. Badannya ditegapkan gagah dengan langkah besar-besar. "Apa kata adinda kalau baru seperti ini saja kakanda sudah menyerah!" gerutunya.

Seijuuro sibuk dengan pikirannya, hingga tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata bulat yang memperhatikannya. Mata yang memiliki warna sama dengan guru kesayangannya itu membulat lucu. Tertutup sekian detik saat bulu matanya menyapu kala mengedip. Kepalanya miring ke kanan karena heran. Heran melihat seorang kakak berambut merah yang seumuran kakaknya tidak jadi masuk ke kombini meski terus saja curi-curi pandang.

Furihata Kouki nama anak itu. Yang lagi-lagi kabur dari rumah untuk membeli Pocky. Namun sayang pintu otomatis Kombini tidak mau terbuka meski ia sudah berdiri di depannya. Gagal dinotis sebagai orang.

Rasa penasaran Kouki menguat. Dikit-dikit ia mengikuti kakak yang seumuran kakaknya. Melihat bagaimana kakak itu berjalan yang tadinya tegap kini makin membungkuk lemas.

Hingga si kakak itu tersandung kerikil dan jatuh. Kouki segera berlari menghampiri.

Seijuuro mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat sepasang kaki yang lebih kecil darinya berdiri di depan tubuhnya yang sedang terlungkup di tanah. Seorang anak kecil dengan kaos longgar, celana selutut, topi besar di kepala, dan tas selempang di bahu.

Anak kecil itu tidak tertawa meski Seijuuro sudah siap ditertawakan. Anak kecil itu malah membuka tas nya dan mengeluarkan sebotol air dan menyodorkannya ke Seijuuro.

"Ada achua?" tanya anak itu. Kepalanya dimiringkan dan meletakkan botol minumannya di tangan Seijuuro.

"Daya konshen-terashi-mu kurang," ucapnya lagi sambil susah payah melafalkan kata konsentrasi. "Butuh achua!"

→ **FIN**

Sedikit menjawab pertanyaan Calico, kenapa judulnya PAPEPO?

Oke. Ini ada sejarahnya. Ceritanya, Anne terkena virus fedo. Dan ingin membuat cerita Akafuri no pedo. Tapi terlalu eksplisit. Tadi mau diplesetin jadi Akafuri no Pepo. Tapi setelah di translate, pepo dalam bahasa swahili (?) berarti demon, jadinya Anne plesetin lagi jadi PAPEPO.

Intinya, ini drabble yang dibuat untuk menyebarkan virus fedo dengan membuah salah satu atau kedua tokoh utama di cerita ini menjadi anak-anak.

Semoga kalian tertular~


	4. Kencan

↗ **Anne Garbo**

→ **Kencan**

 **Disclaimer :** **Kuroko no Basuke** milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Ini kencan! Itu yang Seijuuro pikirkan.

Tapi bagaimana ia tidak berpikir seperti itu. Saat ini ia sedang berdua dengan guru tercin- ehem kesayangannya di bawah pohon rindang sambil berpegangan tangan. Seijuuro berusaha menahan seringaiannya. 'Ini kencan! Ini kencan!'

Meski sebenarnya bukan kencan. Begini ceritanya..

Seijuuro yang lagi-lagi dengan sok dewasa menginginkan untuk tidak perlu dijemput saat pulang sekolah. Ia yang tersisa sendirian di kelas, sedang asik membuka google map untuk merencanakan lewat jalur mana ia akan pulang nanti. Tentu saja Furihata Kouki selaku wali kelas menghampiri muridnya yang jarang telat dijemput.

"Kenapa masih disini, Sei-kun?" tanya Kouki. Tangannya dengan lembut menepuk pundak Seijuuro.

Bocah itu menengok sekilas lalu kembali kepada _gadget_ yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. "Membuat rute pulang," ucapnya.

Kouki mengintip dari balik punggung kecil itu. Melihat tampilan peta elektronik dari _gadget_ yang anak itu pegang. "Rute? Memangnya kamu tidak dijemput?"

Seijuuro menggeleng. "Hari ini tidak."

Guru SD berambut brunet itu jongkok dan kedua tangannya berada di sisi tubuh Seijuuro. Memaksa anak itu berputar menghadapnya. "Yakin kamu pulang sendiri? Rumahmu jauh loh."

Mengangkat satu tangannya yang kemudian diletakkan di pipi Kouki untuk dielus perlahan, "Jangan ragukan kakanda,"

Tindakannya itu membuat si guru menunduk lemas. Dan bocah itu menyeringai senang.

'Kena deh!' gumamnya. Entah kenapa Seijuuro selalu bangga kalau mendapat respon malu-malu gurunya.

Kouki menghela nafas lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia telah memutuskan! "Sei-kun, apa kamu tidak keberatan menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit lagi? Setelah itu, kita akan pulang bersama," ucap Kouki.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan anak polos macam Seijuuro yang kemana-mana bersama supir kini jalan sendirian. Bahkan ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tuan muda Akashi jalan kaki di pinggir trotoar apalagi naik bus.

Sedangkan wajah si bocah berambut magenta tersenyum seumringah. "Jangankan sepuluh menit, adinda. Sepuluh tahun pun akan kakanda tunggu hanya demi berkencan denganmu."

Seijuuro salah paham. Kouki mendadak migrainnya kumat.

→ **Kencan**

Seijuuro tidak bisa menyeringai senang lebih dari ini. Bagaimana tidak, ia berjala berdua dengan adindanya, bersebelahan dan berpegangan tangan sepanjang jalan. Bangganya dia. Bahagianya dia.

Begitu matanya menangkap kedai eskrim, murid kelas 6 SD ini berkata, "Apakah adinda ingin eskrim? Akan kakanda belikan."

"Sei-kun, bisa hentikan panggilan itu?"

"Yang mana?" tanya bocah itu polos.

"Yang adinda dan kakanda. Sei-kun tidak boleh memanggil Pak Guru adinda. Mungkin kalau di lingkungan kelas Pak Guru maafkan, tapi kalau di luar begini.."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Pertanyaan polos itu lagi. Rasanya Kouki ingin menarik rambut-rambut di kepalanya. "Tidak pantas, Sei-kun.."

Hening. Kouki mulai khawatir kalau Seijuuro merasa sedih. Maklum, guru penyayang murid ini paling tidak tahan jika melihat anak kecil menangis. Se-kurang ajar apapun anak itu.

"Baiklah.." gumam Seijuuro yang Kouki dengar. Bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kouki dengan wajah sedih – bukan, malah ada seringai dewasa disana. "Jadi mau kakanda panggil seperti apa? Cinta?"

Ya Tuhan! Cobaan apa lagi ini? Kouki lelah! Stop! Stop! Kamera mana, kamera? Kouki mau melambaikan tangan menyerah! Mas, gak kuat masss!

"Te-terserah Sei-kun saja.." jawab Kouki. Dia sudah pasrah. Makin dilarang anak ini akan makin memunculkan ide-ide yang aneh. Sudahlah.

Bocah kelas 6 SD itu tersenyum riang. Pertama senang kalau si adindanya ini malu-malu kucing. Tapi ternyata malah mau dipanggil cinta. Sip! Gak sia-sia perguruannya selama ini dari koleksi lakon drama kakeknya. Tok cerrr!

"Kalau begitu, tunggu disana dulu ya, cinta. Kakanda akan belikan dulu."

Seijuuro mencelos pergi. Kouki berjalan terseok menuju kursi taman. Sepertinya benar deh, dia harus mengajukan surat pengunduran diri segera. Kalau tidak, dia benar-benar bisa diadukan ke lembaga perlindungan anak atas.. atas apa Kouki tidak tau. Toh dia korban!

→ **Kencan**

"Kakak," tegur Kouki kecil saat melihat kakaknya sedang asik bermain game. Bocah berumur lima tahun itu memeluk Naoki dari belakang lalu bergelayut disana. Berusaha mendapatkan perhatian.

"Hmm?" balas Naoki.

"Kita poligami, yuk! Kouki boshan!"

Naoiki menjatuhkan game di tangannya. Buru-buru berbalik untuk melihat Kouki, sekedar memastikan apakah kata berat tadi benar diucapkan oleh adiknya yang polos.

"Kouki, tadi kamu bilang apa?"

Kouki mengedipkan mata dua kali. "Kouki boshan!"

"Bukan, yang sebelum itu!"

"Poligami yuk!"

Naoki diam. Mata membulat. Ini bukan mimpi! Kouki, adiknya tersayang yang paling polos sedunia bisa berkata seperti itu! Kata yang bahkan Naoki baru pertama kali dengar saat tidak sengaja membaca majalah ibunya dua minggu lalu! Dan Kouki masih belum bisa membaca!

"Kakak, poligami yuk? Tapi.. tapi Kouki mau jadi ishteri pertama, kan.. kan Kouki shudah pernah – pernah jadi ishteri kedua."

Naoki kedip-kedip. Ya Tuhan! Adiknya habis diapain sama siapa?

"Kouki, siapa yang mengajarkan kamu kata itu?" tanya Naoki sambil menggenggam kedua bahu kecil milik adiknya.

"Teman kakak!"

"Hah?"

"Kemarin Kouki ketemu teman kakak! Jatuh depan kombini! Kurang konshen-terashi. Trush Kouki kashih Achua!"

Siapa lagi orang itu?!

→ **FIN←**

Terimakasih atas semua reviewnya~ Anne senang!

Awalnya kurang percaya diri dengan tulisan kemarin ahahaha! Seperti.. 'Aku menghancurkan karakter mereka berdua demi apa?!' Tapi kalian menikmatinya, jadi agak lega.

Chap ini mempunyai perjuangan lebih! Mungkin alur dan plot nya berantakan. Narasinya kurang.. Anne udah mulai kehilangan moodnya ah =..= dan sepertinya bercandaan ini makin keterlaluan. Merasa seperti itu? /udah tau keterlaluan malah dilanjutin!/ gemplak/

→ **Omake**

Seijuuro menatap malaikat ke atas. Melihat bagaimana sosok kecil itu berbayang seperti memiliki sayap dari cahaya matahari. Air yang diulurkannya, seperti sebuah uluran kebahagiaan dari Dewa.

Seijuuro bangkit. Membersihkan sedikit kotoran di celananya. Lalu menggenggam kedua tangan kecil itu. Mengabaikan botol air yang tadi diberikan.

"Malaikat," ia berujar. Makhluk kecil itu diam kebingungan. "Jadilah istriku!" pinta Seijuuro.

"Ishteri?" bocah itu bertanya.

Pertanyaan yang membuat Seijuuro tersentak akan kesadaran. "Tunggu! Aku sudah punya adinda!" Seijuuro berbalik, memunggungi Kouki yang kini menggiigit jempolnya karena bingung. "Tidak! Aku tidak berani mengkhianati adinda!"

Lalu Seijuuro berbalik lagi. Kali ini menatap si bocah kecil dengan tatapan mantab. "Jadilah istri keduaku! Hukum melegalkan poligami karena kakanda sanggup menyayangi kalian berdua!"

Bocah itu masih diam. Jempol masih digigit. Seijuuro kembali bertanya "Mau kan poligami dan jadi istri keduaku?"

Dengan lugu Kouki mengangguk. "Mau!"


	5. Dadah

↗ **Anne Garbo**

→ **Dadah**

 **Disclaimer :** **Kuroko no Basuke** milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Suasana kelas penuh haru biru. Semua murid kelas 6A menangis keras-keras begitu guru kesayangan mereka mengumumkan pengunduran dirinya. Furihata Kouki selaku wali kelas mulai merasa tidak enak saat melihat air mata membanjiri wajah murid-murid kesayangannya.

"Pak Guru minta maaf ya, tidak bisa menemani kalian sampai lulus," ucap Kouki sambil mengelus satu per satu murid kelasnya. Kecuali satu.

Ada satu murid yang belum juga bergerak dari tempat duduknya sejak ia mengumumkan pengunduran dirinya tersebut. Ya. Satu-satunya murid yang paling membuat Kouki geleng-geleng kepala. Murid yang membuatnya terpaksa mengundurkan diri karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan komnas perlindungan anak.

Kouki melirik menuju tempat anak itu biasa duduk. Masih duduk manis di kursinya. Tak bergerak. Mata melotot. Mulut terbuka. Apa anak itu baik-baik saja?

Baru mau Kouki hampiri, Akashi Seijuuro – nama anak itu sadar dari keterkejutannya. Matanya mengedip tiga kali, mulut terkatup rapat. Lalu dengan badan gemetar, ia memundurkan kursi. Berusaha untuk bangkit yang justru membuat seluruh kursi dan mejanya ikut bergetar.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" ucapnya. Terdengar suara petir seperti latar suara. "Ini tidak mungkin!"

Kouki menghampirinya. Merasa kasihan. "Sei.." panggilnya. Satu tangan berusaha menggapai punggung kecil itu.

Bocah berambut merah itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Kouki dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Apakah ini karena.."

"Karena?"

"Apakah ini karena aku telah poligami?"

Poligami? Apa bocah itu baru saja bilang poligami?

"Jadi adinda menentangnya? Adinda tidak ingin dimadu?"

Dimadu? Apa bocah itu baru saja bilang dimadu?

"Kenapa tidak bilang langsung ke kakanda? Kakanda minta maaf, adinda! Agama mengharamkan perceraian!"

Pe-perceraian?

Dalam hati Kouki menangis. Antara sedih dan bahagia. Satu sisi dia merasa senang bisa bebas dari percakapan gila seperti ini lagi nanti. Di sisi lain, dia merasa telah gagal menjadi pendidik.

→ **Dadah**

Kakak beradik itu berjalan bergandengan tangan. Dengan si adik yang sibuk menyanyikan lagu pembuka sebuah acara kartun. Inilah kebiasaan mereka tiap minggu. Berjalan berdua menuju kombini untuk membeli cemilan.

Namun baru setengah perjalanan, Naoki merasakan tangan Kouki lepas dari genggamannya. Ia buru-buru berbalik. Was-was takut adik satu-satunya hilang.

Untungnya tidak. Karena saat ia berbalik, ia melihat Kouki sedang berlari menghampiri kakak-kakak yang memiliki warna rambut mencolok. Buru-buru Naoki menghampiri adiknya.

"Pochi!" seru Kouki sambil menunjuk kepada yang berambut merah. Pemuda yang ditunjuk itu pun menengok. Ekspresinya terkejut karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anak kecil itu lagi disini.

"Kouki," ucapnya. Ia berjongkok dan mengelus puncak kepala Kouki. "Jalan sendiri lagi?"

Bocah itu menggeleng. "Shama kakak!"

"Kau mengenalnya, Akashi?" tanya si pemuda berambut hijau.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Lalu datanglah bocah lain yang lebih tua namun mirip dengan Kouk

"Kouki!" panggilnya.

"Kakak!" balas Kouki dengan nada senang sambil melambaikan tangan.

Naoki mendekat lalu dengan gemas mencubit kedua pipi Kouki. "Jangan suka menghilang begitu, ya ampun! Kakak jadi khawatir!"

"Maahhf" balas Kouki. Maksudnya ingin mengatakan 'maaf' tapi susah karena pipinya sedang ditarik ke kanan-kiri.

"Kakak siapa?" tanya Naoki pada Seijuuro. Merasa heran kok adiknya bisa kenalan sama abang-abangan begini. Jangan-jangan orang ini yang menyebarkan virus tidak benar kepada Kouki? Memikirkan itu, mata Naoki langsung menyipit tidak suka.

Seijuuro tersenyum. "Nama saya Akashi Seijuuro. Saat itu pernah bertemu Kouki di jalan ini."

"Kakak ini pernah kashih Kouki banyaaaaaaakk Pochi!" Kouki menambahkan.

"Yang ngajarin Kouki poligami?" tanya Naoki pada Kouki. Seijuuro melongo mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Kouki dengan lugu mengangguk. Naoki melotot. Seijuuro juga. Kouki menggigit jempolnya lalu menggeleng. Naoki mengerutkan kening. Seijuuro lega.

"Jadi yang benar yang mana? Yang begini?" tanya Naoki sambil menganggu. "Atau begini?" tanyanya lagi sambil menggeleng.

Kouki malah memutar kepalanya sambil tertawa meledek. Angguk-angguk. Geleng-geleng.

"Poligami?" tanya Seijuuro pada Naoki. Heran kok kata seberat itu diucapkan sanak anak kecil yang bahkan dengan tinggi baru selututnya.

"Waktu itu Kouki bilang, dia diajakin poligami sama kakak-kakak." Jelas Naoki.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Siapa yang ajari?" kali ini pemuda yang berambut hijau yang bertanya.

Naoki menggeleng. "Tidak tau. Pokoknya dia pulang-pulang sudah ngajakin aku poligami."

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela nafas. Tangan kembali memainkan puncak kepala anak kecil berumur lima tahun tersebut yang masih asik angguk-angguk geleng-geleng. Dalam hati berpikir orang edan mana yang berani mengontaminasi pikiran polos anak kecil. Pedofil kah? Dunia ini makin tidak aman.

"Kak Shei, poligami yuk! Jadi ishteri ketiga Kouki!" ujar Kouki. Senyum lebar sampai semua gigi susunya terlihat. "Nanti Kouki kashi Pochi shepuluh!"

Ya Tuhan! Anak selugu dan semanis ini pasti banyak yang mau culik. Seijuuro tidak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang pedofil itu lakukan sampai-sampai mengajarkan poligami.

"Kouki, kata pak polisi, Kouki cuma boleh punya satu istri," Seijuuro berbohong. Ancam-mengancam anak kecil. "Kalau punya lebih dari satu istri, nanti dipenjara loh!"

Biarkan Seijuuro berbohong, ya Tuhan! Demi mengembalikan ke jalan yang benar dan melindungi malaikat kecil ini dari segala macam yang tidak-tidak.

→ **FIN**

Sebenernya dari kemaren aku nunggu-nunggu ada yang nanya, "Kenapa Kouki dan Sei ada dua?" atau ada yang ngeluh karena pusing ceritanya dipaksa nyambung2in, terutama karakternya yang bisa dobel.

Ternyata, pembaca PAPEPO ini anehuhuk tak disangka jenius rupanya! Bisa mengikuti alur edan yang sebenernya bukan alur, tapi genangan di atas daun talas. Why? Karena dunia disini sempit bener yeh! Sei kecil ketemu sama dua Kouki, dan Kouki kecil bisa ketemu dua Sei. Jadi para bocah ini jangan-jangan bisa melompati waktu? Ataukah memang di dunia itu normal ada dua orang dalam satu waktu?

Kalian bingung gak sih? Aku yang komen gini aja bingung! /lu authornya woi!/

Intinya, nikmati sajalah~ gitu kan ya?


	6. Buku dan Cafe

For naw, saya harus move on dari yang namanya tragedy flashdisk patah.

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan, apa yang terjadi apabila Sei dan Kouki besar bertemu.

Berjalan-jalan keliling toko buku, sudah lama Kouki tidak melakukannya semenjak ia mengajar SD. Ya, Kouki menjadi pengangguran saat ini. Terdengar menyedihkan, tapi itulah pilihan hidupnya. Lebih baik menganggur daripada dijebloskan ke penjara karena tuduhan cuci otak anak di bawah umur.

Kouki menghela nafas. Dalam hati berfikir, apa didikannya salah? Apa ilmu yang dia tuntut empat setengah tahun di universitas itu salah Kouki cerna?

Maka dari itu, Kouki memutuskan di hari menganggurnya seperti ini ia gunakan untuk banyak-banyak belajar lagi. Kalau perlu, Kouki akan ambil S2 jurusan Psikologi Anak. Ia rasa orang tuanya masih bisa bersabar menunggu tiga atau empat tahun lagi sampai Kouki jadi benar-benar independen. Lagipula, uang hasil mengajarnya di SD masih utuh karena tiap bulan dia masih dapat transferan. Maklum, keluarga Furihata itu lumayan mampu.

Kouki berkeliling di rak-rak bagian psikologi. Mencari buku apa saja yang berhubungan dengan psikologi anak sambil berusaha untuk tidak mengambil referensi yang sama dengan diktat yang ia dapat saat kuliah. Karena mungkin saja itu diktat sesat. Dan pengalaman Kouki adalah buktinya.

Lalu saat tangannya hendak meraih sebuah buku di rak atas, ada tangan lain yang meraih ke buku yang sama. Ah, adegan klasik opera sabun.

Kouki reflek menarik tangannya saat ujung jarinya bersentuhan dengan tangan sosok asing tersebut. Ia menengok. Melihat seorang pria berambut merah magenta yang lebih dulu mengambil buku yang diincarnya.

"Maaf. Kamu ingin menginginkan buku ini?" tanya pria tersebut sambil menyodorkan buku yang hendak Kouki ambil. Kouki terdiam sebentar. Melihat pria di depannya ini mengingatkan dia akan seseorang.

"O-oh! T-tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat sampulnya. Itu buatmu saja," ucap Kouki sambil mendorong balik buku tersebut.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun ikut diam. Seperti sedang meneliti wajahnya. Kouki mundur satu langkah. "A-ada apa?"

Orang itu menggeleng. "Kau mengingatkanku kepada seseorang."

"EH!" Kouki terkejut dengan mulut ternganga.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak! Maksudku iya! Maksudku, aku tadi juga berpikiran serupa."

Lalu hening. Mereka berdua saling tatap. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sambil meneliti wajah satu sama lain. Hingga pemuda berambut merah itu yang mulai bertanya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyanya dengan satu alis naik dan senyum tipis.

Kouki terpana. Wajahnya tersemu merah dan menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah. Sepertinya baru kali ini bertemu."

Pemuda di depannya itu terkekeh. Entah kenapa merasa lucu, Kouki pun ikut tertawa.

"Aneh ya," ucapnya. Kouki pun mengangguk.

Waktu berlalu pelan-pelan. Kekehan tawa mereka memelan yang dilanjutkan dengan helaan nafas pelan.

"Namaku Akashi," ucap Akashi sambil mengulurkan tangan. Senyum tipis kembali tersungging di wajah rupawannya. "Apa setelah ini kau tidak keberatan minum kopi bersamaku?"

Kouki menyambut tangannya. "Aku Furihata, dan aku tidak keberatan."

Tik.. tok..

Eh? Akashi?

↗ **Anne Garbo**

→ **Buku dan Cafe**

 **Disclaimer :** **Kuroko no Basuke** milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Kouki tidak mau dibilang dunia itu sempit atau bagaimana. Dia juga tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dia beruntung atau sial. Nama pria tampan yang duduk di depannya ini adalah Akashi. Nama yang persis seperti nama mantan muridnya yang membuat dia trauma sampai-sampai. Berarti ada kemungkinn kalau mereka adalah saudara. Pantas saja rasanya pernah lihat!

Tapi Akashi yang di depannya ini super tampan Ya Tuhan! Cara bicaranya santun dan sopan. Sedikitpun tak terdengar kata adinda maupun kakanda. Kouki sampai-sampai salah tingkah duduk di depannya.

"Ada apa Furihata?" tanya Akashi. Wajahnya tampak cemas.

Kouki menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Tangannya dengan gemetar mengambil cangkir the kemudian meminumnya. Salah tingkah karena diperhatikan terus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Furihata kuliah jurusan psikologi anak?"

"Eh?"

"Buku tadi.. tentang psikologi anak kan? Ku kira-"

"Tidak! Maksudku ya!" Kouki meruntuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. "Maksudku, iya buku itu tentang psikologi anak. Tapi aku sedang tidak kuliah."

"Sedang tidak?"

"Iya. Aku baru berniat untuk melanjutkan pendidikan akhir-akhir ini."

Akashi mengambil cangkir kopinya. Sebelum minum, dia bertanya, "Hmm.. Memangnya umur Furihata berapa?"

"Dua puluh empat."

 _Uhuk!_ Akashi tersedak.

Kouki ikut panik. Badannya maju ke depan dan buru-buru menyodori Akashi dengan sapu tangan. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Akashi menerima sapu tangan yang disodori oleh Furihata dan digunakan untuk menyeka bibirnya. "Aku hanya terkejut," ucapnya sambil terkekeh sendiri. Kouki memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. "Ku kira kita seumuran."

Kouki jatuh terduduk di kursinya. Dia kira ada apa tiba-tiba Akashi terbatuk seperti itu. Kan Kouki masih terngiang berita kopi beracun di tivi pecan lalu.

"Memangnya umur Akashi berapa?"

"Sembilan belas."

Kali ini Kouki yang tersedak liurnya sendiri.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut Kouki, Akashi kembali tertawa pelan. "Memangnya kamu pikir umurku berapa?"

Wajah Kouki merona dan segera menunduk. Menjauhkan diri dari tatapan dan senyum miring Akashi. "Aku merasa tidak enak kalau kukatakan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja. Aku sudah terbiasa mendengar orang-orang yang mengatakanku seperti orang tua."

Kali ini Kouki yang tertawa. Pemuda brunet itu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Melihat Akashi dengan mata jenaka yang tersembunyi di bali poni. "Aku tidak berpikiran setua itu." Kouki tertawa lagi. "Ku kira umurmu dua puluh dua."

Akashi melebarkan senyuman miringnya. "Well, tidak separah mereka, berarti."

Mereka tertawa berdua yang tak lama reda menjadi senyuman yang dilempar satu sama lain. Suasana café yang hampir ramai jadi terabaikan. Sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

Sampai Akashi yang bergerak terlebih dahulu. Pemuda berambut magenta itu merogoh tasnya dan memberikan buku yang sempat mereka rebutkan di toko buku itu kepada Kouki. "Buatmu."

"Eh? Tidak perlu! Untukmu saja."

Akashi mendorongnya ke depan Kouki. "Untukmu saja. Kamu kan perlu untuk sekolah lagi. Kuliah S2 ya berarti?"

Kouki menatap buku itu. "Memangnya kamu tidak perlu?"

"Tidak terlalu sih. Aku hanya ingin membacanya karena akhir-akhir ini aku dekat dengan seorang anak kecil yang sering kabur dari rumah." Akashi mendadak terdiam. Seperti telah menyadari sesuatu. "Dan aku baru sadar kalau anak itu mirip sekali dengan kamu."

"Eh?" tanya Kouki. Namun tangannya menerima buku tersebut. "Te-terimakasih. Uangnya akan aku-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan senang kalau kamu mau menerimanya," ucap Akashi. "Tapi kalau mau ditukar dengan nomor telepon juga boleh. Mungkin saja aku bisa bertanya-tanya tentang anak kecil itu padamu, Kak Furi." Akashi mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada main-main.

Kouki merona, namun mengangguk setuju.

→ **Buku dan Cafe**

Sebelum mereka berpisah di depan café, Akashi memanggilnya.

"Apa kamu mau ikut aku ke kombini?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Beli Pocky. Kamu pasti menyukainya!"


End file.
